Unfaithful
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Hitomi has been seeing someone else thanks to Van as she finds her heart going to the other, what happens when Van finds out. Betrayal and feelings reveal. Unfaithful by Rhianna.


Blue Kitsune: This is a new one-shot I've been working with and hope everyone enjoy but don't kill me as this song and this fic I found intriguing and thought others might enjoy too. Read and review!

* * *

Summary: Hitomi has been seeing someone else due to Van's constant stubborn attitude that pushes her away into the arms of one she never expected to end up with and now is wondering if the consequences of her actions are worth spending time with the man she love with each passing moment and betraying Van with one he never would have believe if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes or knew deep in his heart.

* * *

_**"Unfaithful"**  
_

Hitomi was watching the rain pelt against the glass inside her room in the castle of Palas, the room that princess Millerna let her stay for the time she was here, trying to get away from everything that seem to come unexpected, standing in an obstacle she try to bypass over the months since her arrival on Gaea.

It was different now after what seem eons, the war now over and Gaea safe. Asturia was rebuilding slowly, the city almost completely repaired and everything should be all right. Now it was only a matter of time before things were finally settled.

Today was supposed to be a perfect event but now that the rain came change matter but it would still go on inside instead of outdoor as they plan but also brought misery to her. It was this same weather that had made her go outside after her little argument with Van and had went over the edge and run out there to get away from him, from everyone it seem and be alone. Even in the torrid of rain, it was at that moment when he would find her out here and come to her.

* * *

**_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company  
_**

* * *

_She was sitting underneath a tree to stay dry, her clothes clinging to her wet form and rubbing her arms to gain some warmth. Now she knew how a wet cat must felt left out in the pouring rain. It had been raining for weeks on end and wished she brought a cloak or something to prevent this. But she had left in such a rush out here to get away from the castle, right now not in the mood to be speaking to anyone for the moment. _

"_Van, how could you, didn't you know that I care?" This was worse than that time he told her he wanted only her power or when he insist she use her gift to help aided in the war when she first refuse but found she had been doing all along the whole time and was frankly pissed that plainly everyone was just using her for their own selfish reason. _

_Even herself…_

"_God why me?" She drew her legs to her chest and laid her head on her knees, clutching like a little child and weeping bitterly, not caring if she caught her death outside, not like anyone would really notice out here by herself. She was invisible to everyone now that everything was all settled and people resuming their normal lives once again or close to it with rebuilding what's been destroyed._

_She barely heard the footstep coming over through the downpour and hadn't look to see who it was before she heard her name called out, "Hitomi?" _

_That voice, she lift her head and saw Folken standing there, the water pelting over the cloak he wore, for when he had been outside going through town and had been heading back when he saw her there and was about to go and help her, only to recognized who it was from the short hair and the outfit she wore. "What are you doing out here?"_

"_I could be asking the same thing, but I think we better have this settle inside." He extend his arm to her, "Come on, we'll head back to the castle and—" But she shook her head, "I don't think so, I'm not in the mood to go back." She didn't want to say anything but Folken got the idea something must've happened and decided to take her to an inn he saw not to far from here. _

"_All right, will the inn do?" She thought about this, thinking it might though a part of her should have consider the ideas of going to an inn with Van's brother, but she knew he wouldn't do anything to her. After everything, him putting an end to most of this war and feeling she could trust him and didn't mind his company unlike some people who had the tendency to grate on her nerves. _

_He removed his cloak and pulled it over her as they made it out of there to the nearest one. The warmth of the fire in the small dimly lit bar took away some of the chill she felt as they walked to an empty table in the corner. _

_They sat down and Hitomi removing the cloak and running her fingers through her damp hair to get the water out. Folken just watched and seeing what was troubling the girl from the Mystic Moon so much. _

_A woman came by and put two large foaming glass of a special brew that when Hitomi took the first sip, found it tasted almost like hot chocolate yet made her whole inside warm. She drank it slowly, knowing somehow, Folken would bring it up as he didn't drink his and paying close attention to her as he was rather curious on why she had been out there in the rain. _

"_Hitomi is there something you want to talk about? I'll understand it's not any of my business but why were you out there just now?" She look up to find Folken, his face given away his concern which usually didn't show but since they were alone here and no one could listen to their conversation since it was a little loud and no one really paid attention to their table, told him everything that happened. _

_Their fight, Van's cold cutting word how he didn't need her in his way so much, she was pouring everything from her heart and feeling some heavy weight being lifted from her as she related her story to him. _

"_He doesn't care about me at all, all he want is for my powers, that's all I'll ever be seen by him. A tool he can manipulate to do what he wants." For a second she thought she saw a glimpse of anger in his eyes before fading and sitting down next to her. _

"_He thinks of me as a burden and nothing more but I bet he doesn't with Merle, no she and him are fine together but he always think of me as a nobody, a nobody whose a key to winning this whole messed up war!" She slammed her glass down and Folken sighing, taking his time to find the right words to say for her, knowing his brother was being an absolute fool. _

_What was that famous saying 'only fools rush in without thinking' or went something like that with dire consquences. He look to his arms and thought he had once made that same error in his life which seem eons ago and had paid for his impudence, his mistake. _

"_I don't think that so, Van may be a little stubborn," She gave him a look, "A little?" She asked skeptical and he chuckle, "Ok so he's a lot stubborn and hardheaded but deep down I'm certain he doesn't think that way. He tends to be more of action than of words, not really thinking what he's doing or to whom he does it too but he see you differently. He really does care for you and I know you do too because there are those who feel for you, who love you like I—" He stopped, realizing what he had been about to say, his feelings had been conflicting him and had almost made them known to the one person he felt and fearing what she might say or perhaps reject them. He suffered enough in his life, what was one more for him._

"_Folken?" She wonder why he stop and as to who he was referring to would truly see her as a person and not a object, not some kind of prize or weapon. Only one person she knew so far was Allen but the mention of a bird in a cage and how he was such a flirt with the ladies didn't help in that direction. She didn't think so much as he turn his gaze to the ground and for the first time notice how he seem to be so different so suddenly, "Like who else would. Please tell me." _

_She reached across the table to touch his hand, the mechanical one the closest and Folken looking from it, wondering if she would realized what she was touching but surprised she had recoil and pull back and look up to her. He saw how she wanted to desperately know and his other hand move to touch her face, caressing her cheek and said in a voice that sends shivers throughout her entire body. _

"_Like me. You are more than a seeress from the Mystic Moon, you are who you are and want to be Hitomi no one else's but your own person." And before she knew what happened, he lean over and capture her lip with his. It last for a good thirty seconds, not that it matter counting or that anyone had seen them sitting there in the dark corner before he pulled away and seem ashamed of what he done just then and removed both hands from her and drawn back._

"_I'm truly sorry, I should not have done that. Forgive my—" But she cut him off by pressing her lips against him to silence him, wanting to feel this moment last as long as possible. It wasn't long before they left the bar together, their hands entwine and the cloak over their head and Hitomi standing as close she could to him, enjoying the small kisses they passed walking in the rain back to the castle._

* * *

**_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true  
_**

* * *

After that fated moment, she knew things had to be kept secret between them, knowing if the others, well mostly in Van's case, were to find out about their new relationship, trouble could ensue especially between the two siblings and made a compromise that they would pretend to be only friends when everyone was around but afterwards in the village, could they be alone. They manage to fool everyone, the secret of their time together hidden from sight but Hitomi had this odd feeling only Van wasn't. He seem to always watch them like a hawk whenever she and Folken made slight chats or Folken coming to tell her something that was of her interest like books or technology that she might find similar to earth. Soon it became aware that he would tend to avoid her whenever he saw her coming by or glaring at Folken from the side even as they try to remain inconspicuous with how they act towards each other when people were around.

* * *

**_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
_**

* * *

"Van I'm so sorry…" She said but averts her gaze from the window, going to stand to where the vanity was to get ready, the white gown trailing behind as she sat down and stare at her reflection and made to grab the ivory brush and start combing her hair. She felt like she was pushing everything away, like walking out of here with only to be keeping a dark secret and feeling slightly guilty over for deceiving her friends. How she would love to confine in someone but they might try and tell her that what she was feeling for Folken was all a trick but how many saw the real truth to him. Everyone filled with still an ounce of distrust and hate towards the former Strategos even as he helped the allies in this war. Her heart told her that what she felt was stronger than anything and no doubt while other couldn't bypass that. She sighed and closed her eyes, recalling what happened in the last two months during their secret relationship.

* * *

**_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  
_**

* * *

_She was brushing out her hair, now barely passed her shoulders when she heard the door open and saw Van coming in before she could reply and turn to see him. "Hitomi." _

_"Van, is there something you need?" It had been weeks since he last spoken to her and felt it strange that now he was here, wondering why for starters but felt it gnawing at her conscious that it had to do with his brother. He took a glance at her attire. She was wearing a sky blue sleeveless dress that reach to her knees. She had a diamond teardrop in place of her pendant, a gift given to her by Folken but Van didn't see, tuck away from sight. "Where are you going?" He blurted out, almost like he couldn't think of any real excuse to why he was there in her room._

_"I'm going out with Millerna and Eries as they asked me to come with them along." It was only half true as Millerna and her sister were heading to the town to meet with Dryden and Allen but she thought that Van didn't have to know as she was heading to see Folken at the inn they agreed for their little date. He told her it would be a night unforgettable for them and knew he had a surprise in store for her._

_And as if that was it and Van not saying much as she pull back her hair in a low ponytail, humming a tune Folken taught her which suddenly caught Van's attention._

_"Hitomi when did you learn the Fanelia song?" She cursed inside her head and tried to think of something to throw him off as she should have known better, "I heard it down the hall couple times. Guess it got stuck in my head?"_

_Van didn't seem to buy it but said nothing as he made to leave before Hitomi called out, "Van?" He turn and waiting to hear what she had to say but found no words to be spoken and shook her head, "Never mind, sorry but if there's anything else you wanted to talk about, you know I'm here for you." He already left before he heard the last part and how sincere it was but she didn't miss how those eyes seem to hold such emotions._

* * *

**_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_**

* * *

_It wasn't long before she and the girls made it to the village. Dryden and Allen were there and the group went about, seeing how everyone were doing now that the city was slowly recovering and people were getting back to their normal lives. It wasn't long before she excused herself as she decided to go off on her own and promise to meet them back at the castle. They had been confuse and curious with what she was up to but had long since left them and went on their way. When she arrived at the appoint destination, the same inn they had been sitting at when it was raining and search about for him. It didn't take her long as she hope, seeing he hadn't been inside and went out before someone grab her and the touch was cold against her skin. _

"_Folken!" She spun around and pressed her lips against him when she recognize him with the dark cloak and the hood covering half his face but the purple teardrop standing out on his fair skin and the mechanical arm that had reached out to alert his presence. _

"_You look absolutely beautiful," He whispered as he broke away, taking in how truly stunning she was, ravishing. She flushed at the compliment and saw how he was taking her in, her lips still swollen from the kiss, same with Folken's, "Thank you. I'm glad you could make it."_

"_I wouldn't let myself pass off the opportunity not with what I've plan for this evening."_

_They walked out together, holding hands as they made through town unnoticed as they spend most their day from sunup to sundown then stopping at the inn where they shared a warm supper together then Folken taking her upstairs. _

_Wasn't it sudden that he was doing this, she first thought as they made it to the room and Folken closing the door behind and look to her with such caring tenderness as he held her._

"_Hitomi I never in my life felt like this for anyone. All my life, I thought I had lost it all the day the dragon almost took my life and lost a part of myself in the process but you had somehow brought it back to me. I thank you from the depth of my heart and wish for more than anything to give you something in return for what you done. These feelings I have for you and you for me are a true blessing and want more than anything to keep and cherish." He then bend down on one knee before her then pulled from his pocket and held it out for her, "Hitomi, would you be willing to accept becoming my bride, my wife?" He asked and then show the ring in his palm when he open it. _

_The ring seems old, the gold band slightly worn but all the more beautiful with the designs and the small pink jewel in the center surrounded by diamonds. She noted the craftsmanship and how on the ring etch were those of the word of Atlantis that depict the eternal bonds of love and nodded, tears falling freely down her eyes._

"_Yes, yes I'll marry you." She watched him stand and felt him slide it on her finger and went to press his lips against hers and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Little had she known that a pair of violet colored eyes and pointed ears had seen and heard everything and went to report back to the castle._

* * *

**_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
_**

* * *

_Hitomi had to get going before the others start to wonder and Folken agreed seeing how they would have to later figure the best way to tell everyone about their relationship and engagement._

_"Tomorrow, we'll tell everyone the truth." Folken assured her, seeing as she was now concern what they might say and reassured his love with his kind words._

_She and Folken hurried off and went in different direction, Hitomi taking the quickest route to the castle while Folken went to his lab as no one ever knew what he did or dare question what he was doing. She made it to her bedroom and shutting the door behind before she heard someone speak._

_"Hello Hitomi." She froze inside and turn slowly finding Van sitting there. She was surprised to see him there, not having sense his presences at all, as she had been thinking of Folken and then putting her hand to her side, hoping he wouldn't see her ring or find out what she had been up to. "Van, what are you doing here, was there something you needed?"_

_He stood up, "It's a little funny." She was confused by what he meant, "You know how you think you can trust the one person you think is worth it but then decides to backstabs you in the process with the one you love." She realizing what he was going at as she saw him move to where the balcony was. She should know better than to do what she did as she step towards him, "Van—" His hand suddenly reach out when his gaze lower to her and saw where it was and as he grab it, taking in the sight of her ring. He look from it to her then again to the ring almost as if it were some snake ready to bite him as he let and without warning ran out of there without another word._

_Hitomi not liking where this might be going, followed after him, realizing that he must've figure it out. "Van wait!" She went out to the hall, searching for where the dark haired king went off, only knowing he would go to only one place and hurried to where Folken's lab was set up on the outskirts of the castle. This wasn't happening! As she was getting to the lab, she heard voices and Van's rising with each step she took to get there. Hearing the hatred and betrayal veil in them._

* * *

**_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  
_**

* * *

_"You had mother's ring all along and you never told me!" Van yelled angrily at his brother, all the rage and angry set at Folken who seem unfazed by his outburst as Hitomi came rushing in and trying to stop Van and reason with him. "Van please, don't, he's your brother and I-I—"_

_"You what? Say it dammit!" She never seen this side of him, he turn with such cold eyes she never saw towards her and Folken finding that his brother taking it out on his fiancée wouldn't stand for it and try to calm things but she stop him, knowing they would have to tell him sooner or later but she never expect this quickly._

_Well it's now or never, she took a deep breath and said, "I love him and we're getting married." This shock Van, his anger fading and only confusion written on his face, "W-what?" She passed him and went to Folken and Van watching them both, how Folken was holding her and the way he could see the pure love and adoration in his gaze. This was worse than anything he ever had, almost like a blade struck in his heart and twisting in deep._

_"Hitomi you can't be serious?! He destroy Fanelia, he betray me, he-he's a murderer!"_

_"He's changed, Folken isn't with Zaibach anymore and has paid for what he's done and he's your brother and always have been but you and everyone else are still blind and acting that all you care is about me becoming your key of power or your damn property. Well I'm not, I'm my own person with feelings and Folken respects this and loves me! I'm not some doll without feelings, I'm not a goddamn tool to be use, I am me. Me, can't you understand that?!" Tears were falling freely and she couldn't hold them in as much as she tried to stay calm, to breath but it felt like her heart couldn't handle it. Neither could Van at that moment as he spun on his heels without saying another word and left. Left this room, left Palas, left her. That would be the last she ever saw of him._

* * *

**_Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)_**

* * *

"Hitomi." She heard the door open and Millerna peeked in seeing her sitting by the vanity and went to her. "It's time." She nodded, putting down her brush and lowering the veil, following Millerna out as they head to the court where the wedding would be held. It was a small ceremony. Few people attend it, Millerna and Dryden were there, having accepted this and Eries as well. Allen and the Crusade weren't around and wasn't sure if that was a blessing, seeing she wouldn't want to look at Allen or see the hurt reflect in his eyes like Van's had.

She stood, waiting as she braced herself and walked steadily with her head slightly bowed but knew up ahead was her future husband who stood before the priest and join his side. He was dressed differently for the occasion and had a white shawl wrapped around, covering where his right arm was as they side by side listening to the words of the priest. She was thinking how once her feelings had been conflicted due to the many people she met, those she thought she loved having realized sometimes love was fickle or was just like a crush that would only slowly fade but when you find the one you realize were meant to be. Even when those you thought didn't show much compassion or give you that certain love you desired. She heard the priest asking Folken if he would take her as his wife, forever to hold and love until death. He look to her slightly and said I do.

* * *

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)**_

* * *

She heard the priest asking her the same question and wonder what it would have been like if Van was to be her future husband instead of Folken. But as she turn slightly, expecting to see if he might appear to object but saw no sign of him coming, not now or ever.

_Van if only you saw me as more than someone you can use then we might have been together and like this, but you're too late._ She turn to the priest, "I do." She said looking to the man beside her and holding her hand the whole time before the priest announce them man and wife and for her new husband to kiss her. She felt the warm lips descend upon her, feeling everything directed in that kiss. "I now introduce Folken Lacour de Fanel and Hitomi Kanzaki Fanel."


End file.
